1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a cover structure and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a cover structure capable of preventing electro-magnetic interference.
2. Description of Related Art
An integrated circuit chip (IC chip) is usually electrically connected to a motherboard through a circuit board for electronic signals to be transmitted between the IC chip and the motherboard. However, the electronic signals are more easily affected by electro-magnetic interference (EMI) when the IC chip has a higher clock frequency. Since EMI often interrupts, blocks, lowers, or limits the performance of the electronic device or the overall circuit system, an effective EMI shielding is required to ensure the efficiency and safety of the electronic device or the system. To prevent EMI from interrupting the stability of the IC chip, a metal cover is usually mounted above the circuit board to avoid the interference caused by the leakage of electro-magnetic waves or the inleakage of external electro-magnetic waves.